¿Quieres ser mi Ángel?
by Prucita
Summary: ¿Quieres ser mi ángel? No me hagas reír.  - Puedo hacerte volar y llegar al cielo con mis alas – era casi imposible evitar ver sus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de lujuria.  - ¿alas? Prefiero tu lengua.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer : Los personanes no me pertenecen , son de la Escritora S.M , las trama es mía xD**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Quieres ser mi ángel?<span>_

La suave brisa nocturna alborotó mi cabello castaño, dándome un aspecto casi sensual, hoy me sentía hermosa y sobretodo decidida, había escogido esta noche sin luna y lejos de la muchedumbre, para hacerme el amor.

Sin duda hoy era mi noche y no la desperdiciaría pase lo que pase.

Caminaba lentamente por el cuarto recién alquilado, pensando en mis amigas, Alice, Rose, que seguramente estarían arreglándose para irse de fiesta, yo por mi parte, solo vestía una diminuta bata de seda negra que había comprado especialmente para este día.

Me dirigía a hacia mi lecho de sabanas rojas cuando fui interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta.

- _¿Edward? , ¿Deseas algo?_ – Nunca antes me había percatado de que Edward tuviera los ojos tan verdes, era casi hechizante mirarlo por mucho tiempo, así que, desvié la mirada.

- _Nada linda quería saber, si cambiabas de opinión e ibas con nosotros a bailar _– me sonrió tan dulcemente, tenía un rostro tan exquisito que se me antojó en demasía.

- _No, hoy tengo otros planes_ – sonreí interiormente-_ me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes no me pasará nada malo_- al contrario buenísimo, sublime, riquísimo es lo que me esperaba en mi alcoba con aquel juguete que una gran amia, que amiga, hermana Alice me obsequió.

- _¿Así?_ – Preguntó suspicazmente- _¿qué clases de planes?_- preguntó entrando sin ser invitado a mi habitación y sentándose en mi lecho de pasión.

- _Planes, que solo me incumben a mí y que a ti no te importan, porque no mejor te_- oh mierda que era lo que tenía entre sus manos- _¿Qué es esto?_ – interrogó tratando de sacar de su refugio de tela ámbar a mi "amiguito"- _NADA_-chillé rápidamente y me apresuré a correr para arrebatárselo de las manos pero él ya lo había sacado de su cobijo y ahora se encontraba echado en mi cama carcajeándose, está de más decir que me puse roja como un tomate.

- _Sí que la vas a pasar bien, pero, pero ayudarte con eso_. – su mirada provocadora, no se comparó en nada cuando en menos de unos segundos me abrió la bata y descubrió que nada tenía puesto debajo de esta.

_-__¿Sabes que le hago justicia a mi pequeño apodo?_ Se regodeó mientras pasaba el vibrador por encima de mi intimidad.

-_¿Quieres ser mi ángel? No me hagas reír._

- _Puedo hacerte volar y llegar al cielo con mis alas_ – era casi imposible evitar ver sus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de lujuria.

- _¿alas? Prefiero tu lengua._

* * *

><p><em>espero les haya gustado<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola que tal aqui de nuevo :)**

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente<em>

_¿Qué pasa con ustedes?_

Sentía a los lejos que alguien hablaba, pero sinceramente, no prestaba mucha atención, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y de vez en cuando sentía unos martillazos golpeándome en ella, signo de haber combinado cerveza con vino y tequila, créanme no es una buena idea.

Aquella voz tan conocida seguía hablando y ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

- _Andan muy callados, bueno al menos no es común en ti Bella, que bueno, hablas y hablas y hablas y hablas_ – cuantas veces podía repetir la misma palabra y seguir embutiéndose el pan con jamón, es tan detestable.

- _Ya Emmet_- lo miré fijamente-_ te entendí_ – Juro que si las miradas matasen, aquel pelinegro no viviría para contarlo, y al parecer captó la señal, ya que desvió totalmente mi asesina mirada para concentrarse en cierto apuesto castaño de ojos verde esmeralda, situado justo al otro extremo de la mesa de la cafetería del Hospedaje "El Ángel pecador", vaya la ironía.

- _¿Y tú Eddie? Ayer la hiciste linda con esa rubia, ¿a qué si?_

Por su parte el interpelado solo le dedicó una mueca desganada, al parecer él también había bebido demasiado, ya que su rostro al igual que el mío, solo le dedicaba la misma expresión a Emmet "tengo una maldita resaca, no jodas"

- _Ya mi amor déjalos en paz, es obvio que han tomado demasiado_- Rose, siempre mi salvadora, una de mis mejores amigas. Hizo acto de presencia para salvarme de cometer un asesinato en contra de su novio y dicho sea de paso mi tío, si mi tío y menor que yo, el mundo apesta. No sé qué me molestaba más, la maldita resaca, que Emmet no dejara de hablar, o que él, se haya ido contra.

Si definitivamente, lo último.

- _Pero hombre cuenta, que tal estuvo_-lo incitó mi espeso tío- ¿le hiciste la vueltita verde?

- _Como si eso existiera_ – murmuré. Que más patético podía ser este chico, me avergonzaba que fuera familiar mío.

Edward suspiró por tercera vez y desvió su mirada hacia mí solo por unos segundos, ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?

- _No pasó nada, solo la llevé_-

No podía escuchar más así que tuve que interrumpir lo que sería una gran conversación sexual - _Me voy a mi habitación chicos, avísenme cuando los demás lleguen_- sonreí sin ganas. Estaba ya saliendo de la cafetería cuando Rose me detuvo.

- _Yo te acompaño_- se apresuró a decir- _quiero hablar contigo_.

- _¿De…_ - comencé a preguntar siendo callada en el acto – _De ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello-_ me susurró al oído y luego me guiñó un ojo.

- _Yo, esto… si claro_ – mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualizo raipidisimo xD jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_Ya hombre, ahora que las chicas se fueron, puedes contarme los detalles jugosos_ – Sonrió Emmet enarcando una de sus enormes cejas.

_No pasó nada tío_ – le respondí bostezando. – _estaba muy cansado, aparte las rubias no son mi tipo, esa chica, Lauren o como se llame_- hice una mueca- _No, definitivamente no es mi tipo, las prefiero morenas- _sonreí

_¡JA_! ¿Morenas como Bella? – se burló – Ella jamás te dará bola, sabe lo mujeriego que eres, aunque quien sabe y tal vez la agarres en su cuarto de hora, ya sabes, pienso que le falta un tornillo- musitó haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice sobre la sien.

_Bella_-susurré_- Ella es solo mi amiga, Emmet, no te equivoques, jamás pasará nada con ella- _sentencié.

_Si claro – _volvió a burlarse_ – apuesto que darías lo que sea por pasar una noche con ella, ¿a qué si? – _

Aquella frase de Emmet, hizo que viajara al pasado en un momento en especial, aquellas imágenes fueron tan nítidas que creí que me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación con ella sobre aquellas sabanas rojas.

**Flashback**

_No sabes cuánto esperé este momento_ – le susurré mientras la besaba - _Bella yo siempre te he_-

_cállate_- gritó separándose de mí _- no digas que vas a decir lo que pienso que vas a decir_- me miró fijamente mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas- _Será mejor que te vayas Edward, esto es una muy, muy mala idea._

_Bells – la miré sorprendido- creí que tú también ..._

_Pues creíste mal, Edward, escúchame, estamos cometiendo un error, tú y yo somos amigos y podríamos malograr la amistad haciendo esto, te conozco, y se cómo eres._

_Así ¿cómo soy? – _la reté. Esta chica estaba loca, cualquiera daría lo que sea por estar conmigo y ella me estaba choteando, tomé mi camisa negra y me la puse de inmediato.

_Ya sabes cambias de chicas como de camisa – sonrió- y eres tan cínico, solo por querer hacerlo conmigo ibas a decir que me querías._

_Iba a decir que te amaba pero eso ya no va al caso- me dirigía a la puerta cuando sentí que una almohada me golpeó en la cabeza- ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD CULLEN_

_Si, si lo que sea, adiós_

**End the flashback**

_Si si, lo que digas – _susurré_- de todas formas no volverá a pasar_

* * *

><p>No sé cómo responder a los pocos review que me envían así que aprovecharé y mandaré por aquí un saludo muy especial a: Caro bere Cullen por su cumple ¡Feliz Cumple! Atrasadito -_-¨ pero bueno, espero la hayas pasado muy bonito y hayas comido torta hasta reventar. (broma)<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Chauuuuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevoooo =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

_Y quien fue el causante de ese terrible hematoma – _dramatizó Rose- _habla ya muchacha, es obvio que fue anoche, pero en qué momento ósea, no te vi con nadie bailando, ósea,_ _estuviste prácticamente toda la noche en la barra tomando, aunque_- se detuvo para para acomodarse un mechón de cabello rubio sobre su oreja y seguir con su monólogo- _claro, ya habías llegado así al bar, ahora que recuerdo y lo más importante_ – saltó de la cama haciéndome saltar a mí también- _¿con quién fue?._

Suspiré, no podía ocultarle las cosas a mi amiga, además, tenía que contárselo a alguien, si no prácticamente moriría, que tan difícil podía ser, solo escúpelo maldita sea. Rose no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos suyos tan azules y tan jodidamente curiosos, me mordí el labio inferior y sentí en mi lengua el ligero sabor de la sangre, volví a suspirar.

Rose yo…. – la miré fijamente- yo mira, ósea, hay mierda, no fue nada- balbuceé

¡NO! - volvió a saltar de la cama – _con razón tú y él están tan callados-_mierda me descubrió-_ ¡oh por Dios! cuando Emmet se enteré de esto-_empezó a gritar como loca_- tu pequeña zorra lo hiciste con Edward ¿A que si? – _ahí está, lo dijo, llevo un cartel de "casi tiré con Edward" ¿o qué? Jamás la había visto tan ¿feliz? O desquiciada, saltaba de la cama, tenía los ojos saltones y reía como histérica_ – Sabía que pasaría esto._

_Oh si ahora eres bruja, Rose__ cállate- _la silencié_- alguien puede oírte y no es lo que tú crees, solo nos besamos, gracias a Dios no pasó nada, y no sé cómo diablos me hizo este chupete- _me acerqué a uno de mis cajones en busca de mi base de maquillaje, al menos podría disimularlo un poco, que bueno que Emmet fuera tan despistado para no darse cuenta_ – Rose no se lo puedes contar a nadie vale, ya sabes cómo es Emmet de boca suelta, se le puede escapar delante de mis padres y ¡oh rayos! , no sé cómo pasó._

_Oye bella – me miró solemnemente- ¿por fin vas a aceptar que él te gusta?_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó para poder asentir y rendirme ante la alegría de Rose y sus _ lo sabía_ constantemente.

_¡Es que Lo sabía! , y espérate cuando se lo cuente a las chicas hay que llamarlas ¡ya! – _canturreó mientras sacaba su black Berry y llamaba supongo yo a Alice.

_¡Alice!_ – chilló_- ¿A que no sabes?, ¡SI! , por supuesto que lo hicieron._

_Hey ya te dije que no lo hicimos- _le conteste furiosa_- y pásame ese celular. _Rose me sacó la lengua mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida

_Pero lo harán, Bella créeme que lo harán. – _la seguía ya por el pasadizo cuando gritó sonoramente _-Tú y Edward tendrán sexo y por fin dejarás de estar tan estresada y renegona._

_¿Yo que chicas? – preguntó sonriendo pícaramente cierto chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo._

¡mierda!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que son muy cortos, pero es que en si los cap los hago al momento y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero tomen en cuenta que los subo rapido y seguido xD<strong>

**cuidense reynasss xD**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas chicas, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Decidí regresar a mi habitación y dormir un rato, necesitaba despejar mi mente y sobre todo sacar de ella, el cuerpo desnudo y escultural de mi amiga Isabela Swan. Sí que ya era toda una mujer, y que mujer, jamás creí que fuera tan sensual y desinhibida , si antes me gustaba, ahora me encantaba, pero, aún así, seguía enfadado por la choteada que me había dado, estaba prácticamente seguro que ella también sentía algo por mí, pero aquella noche fue tan radical cuando me echó de su cuarto.

_Menudo lio _– bufé – ella se lo pierde.

Estaba ya apunto de subir al segundo piso para llegar a mi habitación, cuando las escuché hablar.

_Tú y Edward tendrán sexo y por fin dejarás de estar tan estresada y renegona._

Simplemente no pude evitarlo y decidí meterme en la conversación.

_¿Yo que chicas?_ – pregunté intentado no echarme a reír a carcajadas.

El rostro de Bella era único, parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, muy por el contrario el de Rose, al igual que el mío, se mostraban muy divertidos y hasta triunfantes, Bella si sentía algo por mí, sino, Rose no hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Edward eres irresistible me halagué.

_Bueno _– dijo Rose alargando demasiado la palabra– _acabo de acordarme que tengo que hacer algo _- me guiñó el ojo, Bella por su parte, se puso roja y trato más de una vez evitar mi mirada mientras le decía a Rose mediante señas que no se fuera.

Me acerqué y la tomé por la cintura, sabía que no haría nada para rechazarme, ya estaba perdida.

_¿me tienes miedo?_ – le susurré al oído.

_Ya quisieras - _masculló-_ Rose me la vas a pagar_ – gruñó.

_Me lo agradecerás querida_ _y tu Eddie me debes una _– gritó a los lejos desapareciendo de la vista.

_Edward, ¿podrías soltarme?_

_Así estoy muy a gusto_ – le susurré atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo y permitiéndome aspirar el perfume que emanaba su cabello, fresas, desde hoy, mi fruta favorita.

_Está bien, hablemos _– suspiró.

_Yo no quiero hablar _– la miré fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color chocolate, que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vi.

_Entonces _– habló indecisa- _¿qué quieres hacer?_

_Quiero hacerte el amor._

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? jajajaja.. bueno.. nos vemos hasta la proxima chicas! gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer<strong>

**siempre es un placer xD  
><strong>

**chau.**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo :) , pasen a leer nos vemos abajo xD**

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo, Isabela Swan, más conocida como Bella, alrededor de los brazos de nada más y nada menos que del apuesto Edward Cullen, o Eddie como le dice Emmet para fastidiarlo, sentía su respiración golpear en mi cuello y esta me causaba cosquillas, cosquillas que iban bajando y se acomodaban en la parte baja de mi ombligo, también percibí el aroma de su perfume, era tan atrayente. Sentía la lengua adormecida, tenía que hilar muy bien las palabras en mi mente, antes de decirlas en voz alta y sí que era muy difícil teniéndolo tan cerca, mis manos querían envolver su cuerpo, estrechar su torso y tal vez porque no, darle un pequeño piñizco en el trasero, pero eso ya sería muy aventado, por ahora, solo tenía que alejarme de él, antes de arrinconarlo al muro más cercano y desvestirlo.<p>

_Está bien_ – dije bajito –_ hablemos- _Con cada palabra que decía sentía como nuestros pechos se encontraban y juntaban más, eran tan excitante, suspiré tratando de borrar de mi mente la imagen de los dos desnudos en esta misma posición.

_Yo no quiero hablar _– Edward separó nuestros cuerpos unos centímetros, mi cuerpo extrañó el calor del suyo en el acto, pero, no hice nada. Edward posó su mirada en mí, sus ojos verdes me contemplaban fijamente y me transmitían toda la pasión y amor que aquel ángel siempre sintió por mí, amor que yo muy tontamente rechacé. Me sentía en una especie de trance mientras lo observaba y encontraba en él, que nuestras miradas se parecía en demasía, ¿habrá también notado todo lo que yo sentía por él? indecisa sin saber que hacer o no decir hablé -_ ¿qué quieres hacer?_

Con voz aterciopelada y susurrante me dijo aquellas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón palpitara vertiginosamente.

_Quiero hacerte el amor - _sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, nerviosa me mordí el labio inferior esperando lo inevitable, besarnos, pero, sus labios nunca llegaron a los míos, estos se trasladaron hasta mi oído diciéndome – _pero, quiero que tú, me lo pidas – _habló con aires de presunción. Aquellas palabras me dieron fuerza para empujarlo y liberarme de sus brazos.

_Eres un idiota – _farfullé_ – estabas jugando conmigo_- Mi cara era un poema al ver a Edward riéndose a carcajada limpia, se reía de mí.

_Creíste que te besaría – _intentó volver a abrazarme, pero, lo esquivé, estaba furiosa y roja de la humillación.

_Dale nena solo era una broma –_ me miró haciéndose el inocente, como un niñito que había sido descubierto por su mamá en plena travesura.

_Esta me la pagaras Cullen-_ le respondí furiosamente. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a mi habitación, cuando unos molestos y conocidos brazos se volvieron a aferrar entorno a mi cintura _– esto ya no me parece gracioso, suéltame ya_ – hablé nerviosamente, sintiendo su cuerpo desmesuradamente pegado al mío, diablos, no me dejaba pensar bien. Edward acomodó mi cabello hacia un lado para besarme en el cuello, mientras que con la otra mano, seguía aferrado estrechamente a mi cintura, como si temiera que me alejase.

_Sé que te gusto –_ me susurró mientras seguía besándome en el cuello, la oreja y en la mejilla – _más que eso, tú también me quieres- _la mano que había usado para acomodar mi cabello, iba bajando poco a poco por mi blusa azul deteniéndose en uno de mis senos, tocándolo y apretándolo suavemente_- me deseas_- no pude evitar dejar salir de mis labios un gemido, Edward gruñó a mi lado mientras decidió bajar su otra mano y meterla bajo la falda negra que llevaba puesta _– esto es una locura_ – logré articular mientras echaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándome llevar por el placer que Edward, mi amigo, me brindaba.

_Vamos a mi cuarto –_ le dije roncamente – _y terminemos lo que empezamos_.

_¿Terminar?_ – interpeló – _este es apenas el inicio. – _sus manos dejaron de tocarme para poder voltearme y maravillarme con el rostro impaciente de mi querido Edward, me incliné solo un poco para darle un tierno beso en los labios, acto seguido, entrelazar mi mano a la suya e ir silenciosamente a nuestro lecho de pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Descuiden ahi no termina, solo les puedo decir que los queridos Edward y Bella todavía no tendrán su noche de pasión (muajaja!)<strong>

**o tal ves si**

**¿quien sabe? O=)**

**jajajjaajaj**

**nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**besos a todas xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola.. alguien por ahi? me demoré poquito no? xD

* * *

><p>¿Han escuchado decir que para todo hay un equilibrio?, que cuando uno está súper feliz tiene que pasar algo, lo que sea, que no te rías mucho que terminaras llorando, olvídense de eso, si bien hoy es el día perfecto, caminando por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas y mirando aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por una vez en la vida, yo Bella arriesgándome y depositando mi corazón en sus manos.<p>

Nos soltamos por unos segundos para buscar entre mis bolsillos la llave. Él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, nos hablábamos sin hablar y mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación nada podía ser más perfecto si no fuera por aquella voz que me sacó de mi burbuja de amor y me estampó sobre la cruda realidad.

_¡Edward!_ – aquella voz demasiado empalagosa, no la pude reconocer de nadie, más cuando miré desde donde provenía, me descoloqué por completo.

Esa voz, pertenecía a la rubia, con la cual Edward se había ido de la discoteca.

Eso del equilibrio es una mierda.

El ojiverde a mi lado se tensó también al verla, más cuando le lancé mi rápida y asesina mirada, se revolvió incomodo a mi lado alborotándose su de por sí ya melena broncínea.

He de confesar que había olvidado por completo, lo sucedido en la discoteca y el porque estaba molesta con él, pero, ahora que miraba a aquella chica de vestido rojo, mostrando sus largas piernas y aquel escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, me sentí menospreciada ¿Cómo podría escogerme a mí, frente a esa Barbie de carne y hueso?

Sus cabellos largos bailaban a causa del viento que se filtraba por una ventana lejana, destilando pequeños reflejos dorados, haciéndola más bella si era posible, esa chica, como se llamara, no dejaba de mirar a Edward, caminaba con pasos decididos hasta donde nos encontrábamos, aquella voraz mirada no sé despegó ni un ápice de mi amigo, cabe recalcar que aquella chica, no me observó ni una milésima de segundo, o es que era invisible, o tal vez alguien tan insignificante como para ser mirada.

_Por fin te encuentro mi amor_ – se paró a solo unos pasos de Edward, con las manos en las cadera, sacando más pecho si era posible – _tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ – arrastraba las palabras según ella seductoramente. Edward aún no había dicho ni una palabra y yo seguía mirándolos a ambos esperando que alguien hablase, pero, más pudo mi nerviosismo y me empecé a reír ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé, pero, aquella rubia se percató de mí, tomó mi risa como una burla, me miró de pies a cabeza y curvó sus labios de manera socarrona – _¿y esta quién es? ¿tu hermanita? –_Pensaba responderle unas cuantas groserías a esa Barbie operada cuando me percate que a lo lejos venían Rose con Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Ben y Ángela. Así que opté por abrir mi puerta, mientras le lancé una última mirada a Edward, este me miraba y se me acercó diciéndome que iba arreglar aquello ¿arreglar qué? _– hola Lorraine_ – habló algo nervioso, - _con respecto a lo que pasó aquella noche_ – ella lo silenció con un ruido de su boca – _es Lauren bebe_ – siguió hablándole sensualmente añadiéndole a su teatro una guiñada de ojos – _Si lo que sea_ – se apresuró a hablar Edward, bastaban unos cuantos pasos para que nuestros amigos se acercaran y se percataran de lo que sucedía _– aquella noche, tú estabas muy tomada, yo solo te llevé_ – Edward volvió a ser callado, pero, esta vez fueron por los brazos que se lanzaron por su cuello y aquellos labios color rojo, que le dieron de lleno sobre los suyos, acallando una débil protesta.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, mi cama, televisor y cosas que había dentro se veían borrosos, a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos, no pude evitar lanzarles una última mirada mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me recostaba sobre ella.

Las voces al otro lado, se escuchaban tan nítidas, como si yo siguiera con ellos, escuché a Rose, gritar unas cuantas groserías, la vos de otra chica llevándose a Lauren y por último, las voz de él.

_Soy un idiota._

_Sí que lo eres_ – la voz de Rose se escuchaba enfurecida y fuerte, contrastando con la voz baja y derrotada de Edward.

_Después de todo lo que me costó, traerla al viaje, Edward se suponía que te le declararías, has esperado tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, creí que había madurado, pero, sigues con tus jueguitos, dejarte besar por esa arpía, ERES UN IDIOTA._

_Rose, ya déjalo – _la voz de Emmet se hizo presente, de manera neutral, habló – _eso es algo que solo le compete a Bella y a Edward, ellos ya están bien grandecitos, déjalos que se las arreglen solos._

_Si Rose –_ apoyó Alice – _esta es nuestra última noche lejos de la ciudad, no es bueno que estemos todos molestos además _– su voz se volvió un susurro apenas y tuve que poner mi oreja sobre la puerta para escuchar mejor_ – presiento que algo bueno va suceder._

_Hay si tú la psíquica – _se mofó Emmet, luego escuché el sonido de un golpe y unos auchs de parte del grandulón del grupo, seguramente Jasper saltó a defender a su duendecilla, o la misma Alice, saltó para tirarle un manotazo –sonreí ante sus ocurrencias, ellos tenían razón, no me iba a pasar la última noche encerrada en la habitación, ni mucho menos por Edward, ya no dependía de mí, solo de él.

Me levanté del suelo, limpiándome los restos de lágrimas con la manga de mi ropa, ya no escuchaba más voces, así que me atreví a abrir la puerta solo para comprobarlo.

Solo unos centímetros, salté hacía atrás, sus ojos verdes tan cerca de la puerta me asustaron, me acerqué para cerrar con fuerza la puerta, pero, él ya había entrado y puso el seguro.

_Que manía la tuya de huir de mí – _habló despreocupadamente, sentándose en la orilla de mi cama y haciendo como si lo sucedido no hubiese pasado.

_Ni pienses que voy a besarte – _hice una mueca de asco_ – después de besarte con esa Barbie teñida, me contagiaras los gérmenes._

A pesar que estaba molesta con él, más lo estaba conmigo misma, estuve actuando como una niña engreída, sabiendo que él me quería, haciéndome la difícil, creando toda una novela, cuando era tan fácil, estar con él, pero, que le podía hacer, la vida es una novela y sin altibajos, o tretas que se ponen en el camino, todo sería más aburrido, pero, aun así, quería, necesitaba saber, si había pasado algo con esa rubia, aquella noche.

_No pasó nada con ella, aquella noche – _mierda ¿lee la mente o qué?

_Sé que no me lo has preguntado, pero, aun así siento la necesidad de contarle lo que pasó – _se había levantado y mientras hablaba, se había acercado hasta mí_ – eso no es de mi incumbencia y no me importa lo que haya o no haya pasado entre ustedes – _que tan mentirosa podía ser, claro que me importaba, pero, él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Edward suspiró y volvió a caminar sentándose en mi cama, palmeando con su mano la fría frazada, gesto que me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

_¿Y el consolador, donde lo has guardado esta ves? – _preguntó casualmente, sofocando una sonrisa burlona.

_Oh está muy bien guardado – _hablé rápidamente acercándome a mi puerta y abriéndolade sopetón_ – Si ya terminaste de molestar te puedes ir._

_¿Y qué pasa si no quiero irme?_

_Pues te botaré a la fuerza_

_Pagaría por ver eso_

_Pues lo haré gratis, ahora mismo si no piensas largarte ya de aquí._

Edward se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que terminar peleando? Desvié la mirada, viendo como salía sin decir una sola palabra, Edward era un tonto, un tonto muy guapo, eso debía concedérselo, pero, jamás íbamos a llegar a nada, si seguía con sus tonterías- una voz en mi cabeza habló, _el culpable no solo es él, Bella, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte , -tonterías_

_Aún no me he ido, no te pongas triste – _aquel susurro me dio de lleno en la parte baja de mi cuello mandando descargas de adrenalina sobre mi cuerpo, me había quedado estática en la puerta sin voltear a dignarme si él ya se había marchado, pero, él no se había marchado, claro esperaba menos de él.

_Triste yo, si claro._ – voltee para mirarlo, recostado sobre la pared con una de sus manos.

_Bella, mi Bella, hemos empezado mal, tu y yo somos muy tercos, dale, solo por una vez en tu vida, permítete un final feliz. No te haré daño._

Jamás lo había escuchado tan decidido, lo que Edward me ofrecía no era solo una noche de diversión, él en verdad quería que estuviéramos juntos y yo haciéndome la idiota.

Y si esto no era una maldita broma, ni un sueño, ni mucho menos una novela o alguna clase de fic, solo podía ser la realidad.

_Cierra la puerta.- _mi voz sonó ronca a causa de los nervios, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba, el no habló, solo acató mis órdenes y vio maravillado, como me desprendía una a una de mis prendas.

No me daba miedo que me viese desnuda, ya me había mirado antes, ya habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo, esta vez solo era la culminación de aquella noche de locura y el comienzo nuestro romance. Edward, repitió lo que hice, despojándose también de sus ropas, ahí desnudos, mirándonos el uno al otro, acortó la distancia, tomándome entre sus brazos y alzándome en vilo, llevándome hasta la cama.

Una vez echada sobre la cama él se levantó mirándome, contemplándome, en ese instante, me sentí toda una mujer, con ansias de él, con ganas de sentirme suya y se lo demostré abriéndole mis piernas, sin dejarlo de mirar. Sus ojos llenos de deseo me devoraron por completa, eres mía Bella.

* * *

><p>El cap estuvo más larguito xD ya solo le queda uno y ahi muere xD<p> 


End file.
